EL ROCE
by trades
Summary: DREAMS LEAD YOU NOWHERE... UNTIL NOW.


**~ EL ****ROCE**** ~**

**Autora:**  Trades.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, excepto la historia.

**Spoiler:**  primera temporada y segunda hasta Suspect. Basada en LINAJE y me tomo libertades en el tiempo, así que Prodigal también estaría unida aquí, según yo, todo pasa en un lapso de tres semanas... ¿y que están mirando?.

**Sumario****:** Los sueños suelen llevarte a ningún lado. Hasta ahora.  

**Música****: ** Yep. Time has come today. Save Me (lo se, lo se, mas de alguna frase, bueno, solo dos). Y como siempre, Silence Is Golden. 

**Feedback: ** **tradesgarden@hotmail.com**

**~ EL ****ROCE**** ~ **

****

**THE FEEL**

La forma en que se impregna a su piel.

- ... ¿Sabe cuando podré encontrarlo?. 

- Me temo que no, señor Kent.- _señor Kent. _

- Ha, Ok. Gracias- corto.

Tres semanas. Clark suspiro y se dirigió a su dormitorio. La voz de Martha y el ceño fruncido de su padre.

¿Algo Nuevo bajo el sol?. 

- ¿No vas a comer, Clark?.

- Tengo, tengo unas asignaciones que terminar. – y un padre que evitar- Bajare en media hora. – no se detuvo a escuchar la respuesta. 

Se tendió con el sonido de los murmullos de su madre y  el portazo de Jonathan. Clásico. Clark ama a su padre. Pero se pregunta cuan ingenuo un niño puede llegar a ser. Y es.

Tan típico. 

Recuerda la primera sensación, vivida e inescapable. La primera vez que sintió esa total calidez, seguridad. La primera vez que se sintió perteneciente. Arropado en una cobija añeja, bebiendo leche y viéndolos con una sonrisa (él lo sabe), mientras Martha y Jonathan Kent estaban sentados al otro lado de la cocina,  ojos mezcla de asombro, ternura y miedo. 

Hogar.

Por años significo algo. Un lugar en el cual no ser diferente, no estar solo. Un lugar al cual pertenecer, al cual volver; en el cual quedarse. Era suficiente. Aun con las burlas sobre su diferencia, sus extrañas actitudes y su incapacidad para mantenerse de pie cerca de Lana Lang; aun con los llantos escondidos en el granero porque su madre no es capaz de soportar, o su padre. Es, era, un hogar. Un refugio.

La primera vez que su memoria ofreció mas que legajos escurridizos. Tan suave bajo sus dedos. 

_(Te despierta cada noche, ¿no es así?). _

En un mundo que no era su mundo. Nuevo e intocado.

Un refugio. 

Y es todo lo que ha tenido. Todo lo que quiso tener en esos años de espera, de vivir a medias, de vivir en cada mentira. En medio de la gente. 

Era suficiente.

Hasta él. 

La forma en que se impregna a su piel.

Nunca ha sido el más brillante. Lo sabe, lo acepta; muchas veces denso. Y el resto, es solo él. Y es, es  normal, ¿cierto?. No querer ver lo que duele, lo que cambia, lo que hace que sin duda seas diferente. O lo que hace que Lana Lang te mire con  pena y resentimiento y Chloe con sublimada rabia. O lo que hace que tus padres, o tu padre, caiga de aquel pedestal, o de aquella silla en esa cocina, con el sol entrando por una ventana y el sonido de los pájaros en otra, como si una lluvia de meteoros y un pequeño niño, no hubieran caído a la Tierra. 

Él es bueno en eso. 

La forma en que se infiltra.

Desde el primer día. Labios fríos  y cuerpo duro. Tanto como el suyo; piel suave, estúpidamente suave. Y había tanto sentido de la oportunidad, en sus palabras, en sus gestos. Sentido de pertenencia, de casi hermandad, entre dos exiliados. 

¿Realmente pudo convencerse de eso?.

Durante un año y medio.

Y recuerda el sueño, suave, bajo su mano. Piel fría, temblando. Siempre deseando que deje de hacerlo. Siempre.

_(Deseando). _

Conexión.

Y recuerda un río, turbio. El miedo a la falla. Descerrajando un auto como si fuera una lata de salmón, atrapando piel entre sus dedos. Insuflando aire y esa sensación de volver a la vida algo que ha estado muerto por mucho tiempo. 

Reconocimiento. 

Y recuerda esa noche, luego de mentiras, de Lucas y su padre siendo su padre, de acusaciones contra Lex en su estudio, de no haber dicho un maldito _lo siento_, de revivir todas esas veces, y todos esos gestos, y todas esas visiones, sobre futuros y tumbas a su alrededor, y como las palabras pueden o no, cambiar  de una vez por todas ese maldito estado de conciencia en el que lleva sumido toda su vida.

Despertar.

Despertar en la noche y reconocer el olor a sexo y a desesperación. Despertar, y no ser capaz de negar lo que es tan claro y evidente; tan real. 

_"¿Qué crees que ves en el espejo?": _

Lex en sus sueños. Lex, en sus deseos. Lex  en medio de la noche, en medio del sueño, recorriendo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su oído.

_"¿A donde crees que vas,  Clark?_ ". 

Despertar en la noche con las sabanas húmedas y su nombre en tus labios. 

_"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás negarlo?". _

Despertar en las noches con esa sensación de opresión en tu pecho. Su risa. 

_El hijo que tu padre siempre deseo. _

Sabiendo que ya no puedes huir, y esconderte en medio de las sonrisas melancólicas de Lana y las peligrosamente llena de energía de Chloe, y su madre. Y su padre. Y Pete. Y Dios, ¿Desde cuando su vida es tan patética que necesitas la aprobación de todo el mundo incluido el perro de la señora Martínez?.

Casualmente, desde siempre.

Bienvenidos a la vida  del adolescente extra terrestre promedio. 

La forma en que empapa su voz. 

_(Siempre esperando). _

Hasta que ya no pudiste evitarlo.

Seriamente, ¿alguna vez  tuviste una oportunidad?. 

Desde aquel día y aquella noche en esa cruz. Desde las lecciones de historia y el timbre de su voz. Desde esa aterradora inteligencia, hasta esas sonrisas que son  tu patético día. 

Y esos ojos que prometen todo, aun cuando no hayas sido jamás capaz de entregar nada que no este cubierto de decepción. 

Tu mano en la entre pierna.

_La verdad no puede ser contenida._

Tu respiración subiendo.

_La verdad no puede ser renegada._

Tu piel gritándolo.

_La verdad te encontrara a donde vayas._

Y tus latidos tejiendo su nombre.

_La verdad tiene que ver con la  justicia. _

Y es cierto. No haces justicia a sus expectativas.

Tampoco él a las tuyas.

Y si sigues el contador, tampoco a las de tus padres. ¿Y que?. Vive  aprende. Y es otro día. Otro espejo. Y él esta evitándote. Y. 

Sabes exactamente como denominarlo. Exactamente. El sentimiento. 

Solo que no quieres hacerlo. No puedes.

Gran sorpresa. 

_No quiero ser mi padre._

¿Es justo cargar todo el peso de tus mentiras  peso en su humana espalda?, ¿de lo que eres?, de quien nunca serás?... de tus mentiras... 

No seas inocente. 

¿Entonces quien eres?.

_No lo sé. _

Es lo que cosechas. Y no hay vientos a los cuales culpar.

~@~@&@~@~

La forma en que se impregna a su piel.

Él puede sentir. La brisa, el deslizamiento, reminiscencias de cómo sabe el hogar y huele la pertenencia. Paz.

Y despierta cada noche. Hundido en el olor de su padre. Recuerdo de lecciones y evasiones de destinos que son hecho, excepto por el hecho de que no lo son. No hay lugar como el hogar Lex, es quien eres, solo acéptalo. Y despierta por las noches en medio de sabanas húmedas, entrepiernas mojadas, culpa en su estómago, calidez desfalleciéndose por entre medio de la memoria, y el sentido de que en algún minuto, en medio de la repulsión en el rostro de su padre, de la lastima en el de su madre, y la burla en los de sus amantes, hubo aceptación.

_Y no. Para. De. Sentirlo. _

No quieres saberlo. No quieres. No quieres entender los porque, ni saber los cuando, no quieres parar, porque si lo haces, todo lo que veras es a él y fuiste **_tú_** quien le dio todo. 

Todo. 

No podría haber sido de otra manera, no con él. No contigo. 

El vaso roto contra la pared solo te hace reír. Y sigues riendo cuando lo  tomas en tus manos y aprietas. Te sientes bien. Vivo. Pagando los precios. 

_Ya no puedes contenerla. Esta riéndose en tu cara.  _

Porque quieres todo.

_Y estas acorralado, te encuentra a donde vayas._

Siempre lo has querido.

_Es la justicia que lleva su nombre._

Y sabes.

_Lo sabes._

Que estarás ligado a él por siempre. Fusionados en tu indulgencia y sus decepciones. Solos. 

Le diste casi  todo (¿Casi?). Padre estaría decepcionado. Es suficiente para enterrar mas aun los trozos de vaso en su  mano y sonreír de nuevo.

La primera vez que su memoria ofreció mas que legajos escurridizos. Tan suave sobre su piel.

En un mundo que no era su mundo. Nuevo e intocado.

No tienes fuerzas para no ser tu padre.

Sabes quien serás, nunca has sido inocente.

Es solo que quieres más. Como siempre. 

Piel sobre la tuya. 

Un refugio. 

Y es todo lo que ha tenido. Todo lo que quiso tener en esos años de espera, de vivir a medias.

Sueños que se confunden. Caricias en su rostro y luego parado con una automática en las manos, sonriendo a su destino.

¿Se supone que nada de esto es cursi?.

_Relax I never fail. _

~@~@&@~@~

Hay voces a su alrededor. Quizás haya alguien que  este hablándole, o quizás se hayan dados por vencido, o enfadado, o lo que sea. ¿Importa algo?.

Depende. 

Ha llamado al menos tres veces al día y se ha aparecido por el castillo absolutamente mas de lo debido. Y es. Patético. No hay otra palabra, lo que esta sintiendo. Lo que esta viviendo. Las consecuencias que ni siquiera se atreva vislumbrar.

Que quizás Lex ya se haya cansado de las mentiras y los rodeos y las acciones que no cubren sus torpes pasos. Que una relación basada en mentiras y engaños esta destinada a fallar. Y no es ese el sobre entendimiento del siglo. Y no pone todo en perspectiva. 

Por primera vez.

Conscientemente. 

Bueno, Duh. 

Hay voces en su casa, y su padre aun sin hablarle,  porque luego del  secuestro, las acusaciones de asesinato,  y los días de cárcel acusado de casi matar a Lionel.  Esta Lex. Y la conversación en la noche, luego de su liberación, y...

_TRES SEMANAS ATRÁS. NOCHE._

- _¿Ves?. ¿Puedes _**finalmente**_ ver?,  De lo que son capaces. Hasta donde llegaran. - triunfo en su voz-  Comprar a un comisario, a Ethan y  arruinar su carrera. _

- _Si más no recuerdo, ese tipo de decisiones se hacen de a dos. Fue _**él**_ quien... _

- _No seas iluso, Clark.- interrumpió Jonathan-  Ethan podría haber tenido sus fallas, pero no era un mal hombre._

- _¡¿Desde cuando matar y engañar esta dentro de tu definición de lo correcto?!._

- _Clark- su madre quiso interrumpir._

- **¡No!.**_ ¡¿Sabes que?!. No. ¿Por qué los crímenes de otros pueden ser perdonables, pero los errores de Lex no pueden serlo?- Yep, Clark. _Errores. __

- _¿Errores?, ¿Errores, Clark?, ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije acerca de esa llamada de teléfono?. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien me dijo que él me mantuvo preso mientras armaba su maldita red para cazar a quien había intentado matar a ese bastardo?._

- _¿Y crees que en otra circunstancia, otros no habrían hecho lo mismo?. ¿Qué la policía no ha hecho lo mismo?. No todo el mundo da vueltas a tu alrededor. No todo el mundo tiene que ir en tu dirección. _

- _Se cuidadoso en como me hablas, Clark._

- _¿Para que?. Jamás has escuchado nada con respecto a Lex. Jamás le has dado una oportunidad, ni a mí, cuando disiento, cuando creo en algo que no va con tu maldita uni dimensionalidad en tu forma de ver la vida.- Wow, grandes palabra. Bien por ti, Clark, le informo una molesta y familiar voz. Extrañada.  _

- _¡¡¿Es esto el legado de Lex Luthor?!!. ¿Cuestionar a tu padre en la forma como te hemos criado?, ¿Es eso lo que llamas un _amigo_?._

- _Todo lo que ha hecho, todas las formas en que ha intentado ayudarnos, todas las maneras en que ah estado hay para mí, ¿no cuentan?, ¿No significan nada?. Solo por su apellido. ¿Es eso parte de lo que me enseñaste?.- Jonathan se acerco peligrosamente._

- _¿Es eso lo que quieres?. ¿Que te ayude?, ¿Qué te pague las cuentas?...- y eso... _

- _¿Y que si es así?, - Oh. Estúpido. Estúpido- Acaso nunca te has puesto a pensar en lo que ha sido para él. Que quizás él no sabe como expresar, como... ser hijo de Lionel. _Su _hijo. Su sangre._

- _Créeme, lo sé. Es por eso que... pero tu _**no** _lo _ves,_ hijo. No lo ves. _

- _No, papá. Quien no ve, eres tu._

- _Los jóvenes creen tener todas las respuestas del mundo, y no quiero verte en el suelo, llorando cuando el chico rico deje de considerarte su último juguete._

- _¡¡Jonathan!!- dijo Martha choqueada. Porque ella sabia. Todos sabían lo que se dice, lo que se rumorea. Pero que él, que él lo haya dicho._

- _Es eso lo que siempre has pensado, ¿no es así?... - silencio y el aire latiendo- pues estas equivocado... en tantas cosas. Pero..._

- _Eso no...- intento pero, sorpresa... _

- _Nunca fue acerca de la falta de fe hacia Lex, ¿no es así?.- ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando. Y es cierto maldición, es cierto- Siempre fui yo... _

- _Hijo... _

- _No... esta es mi opción, es... es quien soy... diferente de ti. De todo... pero yo. _

Se detuvo en el puente. Cuando las memorias se acabaron y dieron paso a  la nada. Tantos meses, tantos sueños, tantos pasos equivocados. Tantas cosas que perder. Excepto a él mismo, porque en algún momento; de seguro desde el inicio, el todo era él. 

Y si, puedes decirlo ahora. 

No es fácil. La vida no lo es, acéptalo y sigue moviéndote. Nunca serás iguala a los demás, nunca serás parte de los demás, aquí, bajo este cielo, bajo estas estrellas que no son tuyas. **_Aquí. Donde las lagrimas queman y las realizaciones resbalan. _**

**_(lo sabes. Lo _**_sabes. No tiene memoria, no la tiene, te caza cada día. Igual que a él)._

¿Qué es lo que un chico de dieciséis años podría o no saber acerca de la maldad?. 

Es el momento en que sabes que jamás dejaras de amar a Lex. 

~@~@&@~@~

Despierta en las noches  sabiendo a sangre sudor y rabia, sin poder jamás retener esos trozos de sueño que le revelan su debilidad y le recuerdan a cielos desterrados de los cuales jamás formo parte. 

_Estas dominado por  tus emociones. Siempre lo has estado._

Lleva semanas así. Desde Lucas.  Despierta y trabaja, y habla con su padre, y enmudece perdido en falsos sentidos de pertenencias viendo como todo a su alrededor se destroza,  como la única persona a la cual... miente en su cara cada día y cuestiona sus conductas con un candor  tan estúpidamente real que ni siquiera es divertido.

_Todo lo que tocas se transforma en cenizas, ¿has olvidado ya?._

_No. _

- _... – lección de historia número 5000 -... Pareces distraído. _

- _¿Te parece?- sonrieron. _

- _Lex, Lex, Lex, Lex. Los sueños no te llevaran a ningún lado. Y pensar que creí que habíamos hecho progreso en ese aspecto. _

- _Oh, siento decepcionarte, padre... – y los aojos de su padre, bebiendo de él. Nunca ha cambiado, nunca. Ni Lucas, ni Lilian. Esa intensidad, convenientemente olvidada y enterrada en medio del facilismo de la ira. _

- _Oh, Lex, la memoria no es algo en lo que puedas aferrarte por siempre. _

- _... Debe haber algún poema sobre eso. ._

- _... ¿Qué estas haciendo  hijo?- y su padre suena, ¿triste?. ¿Cansado?._

- _... No lo sé- dice solo por el placer de... _**ver **_el rostro de su padre. Como no lo ha venido haciendo desde hace u tiempo. ¿Y es esa una emoción?. _

_Y la decepción en su rostro no lo engaña. ¿Qué es lo que ves cuando te miras en el espejo, Lex?. No a él. _

Recuerda el rostro de Amanda. Dulce Amanda, arrastrada a club Zero por deseos de venganza y posesión. Dulce e inocente Amanda volándose la cabeza por su culpa. Dulce y perfecta Amanda, que jamás le sonrió con condescendencia ni apatía, casi como **él**. Y, ¿porque estaba pensando esto, exactamente?. Dulce y tierna Amanda, ojos certeros e inocentes. Bien intencionados. Se real, Lex. Jodiste con el novio, y luego...

_Quieres todo, Lex. Es normal. ¿Crees que tienes el derecho?._Pero nunca ha sido acerca de eso. 

_No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz._

_Oh, lo hago._

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la ducha. Otro día más. Recorrer esas calles con la misma estúpida gente observándolo como la escoria que es. Saludándolo, preguntándole que desea, y quizás no debería cuestionar, quizás, ya sea inútil. También lo has destruido. Lanzándote desde el vacío hacia el vacío, dándole todo y nada, ¿y que?. ¿Llorar ante tu propia falta de previsión?. Fuiste tú quien al principio destruyó todo. Relaciones igualitarias sean maldecidas, instintos de auto preservación sean bienvenidos. Como siempre. Seis pequeñas palabras para comprar una amistad y el sueño de Prometeo. 

_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti... ?_

_Clark. _

Y él puede sentir. El destino cerniéndose. Labores y caminos de cordura y una mierda. Es todo lo que hay. Escoge, escoge de una vez. No puedes descuartizar al cordero y esperar que todos acepten un plato de él. No si eres un Luthor. Y aquí vamos de nuevo. No es todo lo que eres. No  tienes puta idea de lo que eres. Pero cuando te ves en el espejo, asusta la mierda de ti. 

Solo.

Olvidado.

Congelado.

Tu padre tiene suerte de estar ciego. Solo así puede... ¿qué?, ¿Lavarse las manos?. Eso lo hizo hace mucho tiempo y  lo sabes.

_Él hijo que tu padre jamás espero. _

_Lo que siempre ha querido. _

_(Necesitado). ¿no es así, pequeño Alexander?. _

Quien eres, lo que estas por hacer, es solo tu camino. De nadie más. 

Puedes sentir su aliento tocándote  al pasar. Sentir el calor irradiando por sus manos, sonriéndote mientras todo se mueve y el abrazo de tu padre se cierne frió; Sentir sus dedos acariciando tu cráneo desnudo, sentir su sonrisa, rodeándote. Cálida. Son pretensión. Y.

Lex movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Eso era todo. Porque el sueño jamás le mostraba quien. Jamás.  (Realmente). Solo esbozos de un momento perfecto, después de la tormenta y antes de que todo el infierno se desangrara sobre él. Instantes en que algo lo atrajo, confrontándolo, calidez en medio de un frió abrazo, sensación de paz, la ultima sensación de paz. PerO jamás un rostro, jamás un momento. Su aliento. Y quizás sea eso lo que le impulsa a seguir tratando con Clark. Porque si destroza algo, lo hará asta el final. Y esa sonrisa, ese cuerpo irradiando olor a hogar y a deseos sin nombre. Tan fácil. A su lado. Fácil en formas para las cuales nadie tiene definición. Fin y comienzo. Golpe y explosión como sus orgasmos en medio de la  noche. Como su padre al lado de su cama, despertándolo solo para quedársele viendo y luego retirarse de la habitación, como Clark y sus mentiras, como la heroína en su sistema, reacción retardada, jodiendo en algún piso de algún baño, de algún lugar; como esas noches en las cuales había sangre y alguien que gritaba hasta realizar con humor que era él, hasta los gritos cuando encontró a su madre muerta, maldiciéndola por su debilidad; cuando destruyo la vida de esas familias y jodio a sus hijas y a sus hijos, como esos domingos por la mañana cuando fue a los funerales de sus amigos solo para reírsele en sus muertos rostros mientras las familias lo maldecían, como cuando tardo en apretar el gatillo, como cuando era libre. Y nada podía detenerlo.

Cuando todo tenía sentido.

Todo

Antes de Clark. 

Lex quiere una razón, algo que recobre esas horas perdidas, tratando de hacer algo que ningún Luthor ha hecho antes, solo para recibir admoniciones, y ya esta **harto**. Él extraña los buenos días que no eran tan buenos, despertar  jodiendo y dormir  esperando. Recuerda. Recuerda.

Un tiempo antes de Clark. 

Antes de sus mentiras, antes de su olor. Antes de su piel, suave y morena contra la suya. Cuando había una razón, cuando había algo claro. Antes de que él sonriera. Un tiempo antes de caer en cuenta de quien era, de saber que no hay escapatoria a la sangre. De saber que no la quiere.

Ya no. 

Lex lo siente. Lo huele en el aire.

Un tiempo en que asusto a una anciana hasta la muerte con  visiones de su futuro.

Sonríe.

** THE SMELL.**

La forma en que satura sus días. 

La forma en que fluye por su cuerpo. La decepción, el dolor, la conciencia de las miradas de su madre y las palabras mudas de su padre. 

Clark y los ojos rotos, viendo a su alrededor un mundo que no es el suyo. Que nunca lo será. Y por primera vez. No importa.

Y por primera vez, esta bien.

Y como siempre. Destruye. 

- _He estado soñando... estos días... _ su madre en la cocina. Su padre sin mirarle. 

- _¿Y que sueñas?... _

- _Casa..._

- _No hay ningún  _**lugar **_al que esos sueños puedan guiarte. _

- _¡¡Jonathan!!. _

Empapado de  tantos años de mentiras. Tantos años de esconder, tanto resentimiento que quizás no haya mundo. Y no tiene idea de que hacer. Ya no. 

No sí él no esta. 

~@~@&@~@~

La forma en que satura sus memorias.         

Lex puede oler el miedo. Satura los sentidos y se desliza por su cuerpo como el único elixir que lo ha tenido marchando casi sin dormir o comer o descansar por casi tres semanas. Reuniones en Metrópolis, cenas en París, desayunos en  ombligos sin rostros, y la necesidad de seguir cayendo. 

El aroma de su madre, elusivo y decadente. Muriendo antes de siquiera inundar su nariz. Vivo en su memoria, manteniéndola presente, mientras pueda hacerlo, mientras la recuerde, mientras sienta las ganas.

Claro que sí, Lex. Porque todo te aburre, todo cansa, todo es efímero.

Excepto él.

El vaso en la pared debería ser gracioso. 

Debería. 

Paseos mentales por la perdida de tiempo y estrategia  que ha sido su vida. Lecciones de  los distintos tipos de pobreza y la imposibilidad de sus absolutos en contraposición a los de su padre. Recuerdos de sus fallas tácticas y sus carencias morales. Recuerdos del olor en el jardín, durante la primera vez que  desvistió a una mujer, la primera vez que desvistió a un hombre. Primera vez, todas diferentes e iguales, resbalando y cayendo sin sentido, sexo y sangre en esos clubes exclusivos, placer por dolor  y despertares en algún callejón con la jeringa en el brazo, porque cuando eres pequeño como cualquier moribundo infante, en una lluvia de meteoros,  solo pides el deseo de dejar de doler, no especificas de que. 

Y luego se convierte en todo.

Los buenos viejos tiempos, que no fueron tan buenos. La palabra reiterativo viene a la mente.  

El sabor  agraz y salado del regalo de cumpleaños para su padre, y la mirada del hijo de Yamamoto antes y después de perder la compañía. Éxtasis.  Hedor  a poder y persianas abiertas.  Musk y fuerza, el poder en cada músculo;  desafió, en la piel del hombre, dinero viejo, olor a Givenchy,  dulce y marchitante entre las piernas. 

Hay cámaras de seguridad que muestran a algo moviéndose a mayor velocidad de lo que cualquier sofisticado sistema de ultima generación puede captar. Hay simulaciones que muestran a un Porshe golpeando a un chico de quince años, y ha dicho chico, destrozando la capota del automóvil para sacar  al pasajero. Única opción. Único camino. Créelo, Lex. Es la única real posibilidad.

Mas fuerte.

... Rápido...

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, y se dirigió a la sección siete: la voz de su padre guiando sus pasos y. 

_El sueño. El sueño. El sueño.  _

Sabanas sabiendo a voluntad, mentiras y decepción. 

Ojos, sabiendo a inocencia y traición, desnudándolo, descuartizando sus propias e inocentes esperanzas. 

_Estas mirando a alguien que ha tratado de luchar contra el destino toda su vida, Clark. _

Que naive. 

Empujo ambas puertas y el olor  a casa lo invadió.

La junta directiva de LuthorCorp. 

Sonrió.

Huele su propia sangre corriendo por sus venas, rememorando aquellos días en que todo se resumía a la fe. La voz de su padre diciendo sí, sí, Lex, no esta mal. Nada de mal. 

El sueño. Volando cada vez mas cerca del sol (balas aplastadas en el bolsillo de tu padre), solo, siempre solo.

 (Accidentes sin explicación. Phelan)

Y de pronto, cayendo hacia la tierra preguntándote, siempre preguntándote 

_~ I coulda sworn I hit *you*. ~ _

Porque, porque el sol tiene que morir.

_~ Clark, I just want the truth.~_

La pregunta es, ¿realmente necesitas la respuesta?.

_~ The truth is I'm just a guy who tried to do the right thing. Isn't that enough?.~ _

Esperando cada día, sabiendo que jamás habrá diferencia. Lanzándote al vacío para caer en donde siempre caes. ¿No es eso suficiente?. Recuerda la historia, Lex. Recuerda que sucede con cada una de las cosas a las cuales tocas.

_~ … The road to darkness is a journey, not a light switch. ~ _

Esperando, siempre esperando. Emborrachado en esperanzas.**__**

_~ You should remember that, Lex.  __~ _

~@~@&@~@~

_DOS SEMANAS ATRÁS. AMANECER._

- _¿Alo?._

- _¿Lex?- Oh, buen Dios, su estúpida voz. _

- _¿Clark?, ¿Qué sucede?... _

- _Nada, yo solo quería...  – oír tu voz- no sé- Oh, bien hecho._

- _¿Qué sucede?._

- _Mi, mi padre y... - bien, bien dicho. Es...  – empezó a hablar acerca..._

- _De mí... – voz casi divertida._

- _Si... una cosa guió a la otra y..._

- _... ¿Estas bien- preocupación real. ._

- _Sí, sí. Yo... ni siquiera sé porque te hablo, es... dice que no debo confiar en ti que..._

- _¿Y que dices _**tu**_?._

- _¿Eras tu quien contrató a esas personas?- mala, mala pregunta. Lo sabe. Por el modo en que siente a Lex tomar aire. Y sí. _

- _¿Qué es lo que crees?... sabes Clark- cambio de tono y es peligroso, lo sabe. Cuando logra sacar a Lex de sus casillas con sus preguntas y sus cuestionamientos,  los cuales sospecha, son mas... son los equivocados. Tan benditamente inocente._

- _No. Yo... – silencio- no quiero ser él. No quiero ser mi padre._

- _Tal vez no tengas opción. _

- _Tu crees tenerla.- y eso no debería sonar tanto a acusación. La risa de Lex en su oído. _

- _... Sabes, Clark, quizás ya sea hora de dejar de defender lo indefendible. Quizás ya sea hora de que aceptes lo que los demás digan. Porque es eso, o es cuestionar cada pequeño paso, cada pequeña acción, y cada pequeña...- y no tengo las ganas. _

- _No es eso lo que quise decir.- ¿Pánico?, Que dulce de tu parte. _

- _¿Y entonces que?._

- _No lo sé._

- _Ese es el problema, y esta bien. Tienes dieciséis años. Ya habrá tiempo..._

- _¡Deja de condescenderme!. _

- _Entonces deja de merecerlo... – leve perdida de control. Y esta conversación va de forma tan diferente a la planeada. Si es que había un plan. Y seguramente lo había, es solo que como todo, no lo ha aceptado. - _Mate a un hombre por **ti,**_ **¿acaso no era suficiente?. **_**__**

- _... Yo... – completamente inesperado y es chocante en lo naive de ese pensamiento. _En tu corazón, siempre has sabido de lo que él es capaz. S_uspiros en tu oído. _

- _Nunca confiaras en mi, Clark. Nunca, y es tu padre y el mío. Tus amigos, y tu madre.  Pero sobre todo, eres tu... y quizás ya no valga la pena seguir intentando..._

- _Lex... – sollozo quedamente..._

- _Te golpee con mi auto... - dice como si fuera un día en el campo, y no la primera mentira que hundió todo. El momento de elección entre ser el hijo de una mentira y solo Clark. Alguien que quizás hubiera dado una oportunidad a Lex, y quizás eso sea lo peor, que no confía en él por ser un Luthor, sino  por ser Lex, y es... su garganta se cierra. Y él quiere. Quiere... - Adiós, Clark... – el sonido de la línea muerta lo perseguiría por días. _

Recuerda el sueño. 

Recuerda el sueño.

Recuerda su piel bajo la tuya, recuerda como su voz sabe y como sus ojos se oyen. Recuerda.

Recuerda que el hogar no estaba en esa cocina. Que el primer contacto no fue una madre, que tu piel lo extraña. Que estas harto y cansado, de años de mentiras, años de resentimientos, años de culpa, años de odio y miedo. El mundo entero es tu enemigo.

¿Por qué él tendría que ser diferente?.

¿Por qué tu tienes que serlo?.

¿Por qué?.

Pero tu memoria se envuelve en  el sueño. Y **recuerdas **hacia _donde_ te ha llevado. Y ya no quieres más. No quieres.

No puede parar. 

Tu piel lo extraña, tus manos lo extrañan, tus ojos te atraviesan en el espejo acusatorios. Y ya no.

Ya no. 

Recuerda el sueño. 

Es quien eres. 

Clark cerro la puerta tras de sí. 

~@~@&@~@~

Se dirigió a su auto casi sin ver. La voz ácida de su padre perdiéndose a la distancia. Miles de sensaciones abombándose en su cabeza. Recuerda el sueño. Recuerda. Sentado en la mesa de negociaciones, lamiéndose las heridas, cierras los ojos y lo ves, tan claro. Lo **_ves. _**

No cierres los ojos, Lex. No iras a ningún lado con los ojos cerrados 

Temblando en los brazos de tu padre. Desorientado. La cabeza fría  de pronto alguien toca tu rostro, no notas la falta de cabello, aun no. Solo el toque, liviano y profundo, desde la cien hasta la mejilla. Diriges la vista hacia el toque, tan ancho y mundano, tan... casi sin energías,  volteas hacia él, buscando refugio, siempre buscando. Y sonríes. 

_~ You're ruled by your emotions. You always have been...~_

Y le vez. Lo haces. Sintiéndote a través de brazos fríos y una cubierta vieja. Tan inocente, arropado en los brazos de Martha, a tu lado en esa camioneta que no avanza. Mientras el cielo sigue cayendo y sigues temblando en el abrazo frió de Lionel. En ese segundo, tan claro y perfecto. Aceptación. Única y pura, la memoria de tu niñez ofrece ese falso sentido de protección, de que todo estará bien, de que lo que sea que le haya sucedido a tu cabello, volverá a crecer, que tu padre solo esta nervioso y por eso no responde a tu intento de acurrucarte, que las enfermeras y los doctores no se te quedaran viendo con compasión, que el maldito colegio no será un infierno, que no tuviste que pagar por tu primera golpiza, que no tuviste que despertar en decenas de callejones sin memoria, que no tuviste nada que ver con el hecho de que ese chico muriera a tu lado casi desfigurado, mientras despiertas sosteniendo esa arma ensangrentada, que no hiciste tratos con ese cartel y que no disfrutaste cada minuto, Y que por ningún motivo, ninguno, con ese toque, é l  te traiciono como lo ha hecho ahora, cada vez. Cada vez. Cada vez. 

La textura de su mano insuflando vida y creando caminos que indicaron el fin de todo. La muerte de todo lo que creyó, todo en lo que confió, todo lo que era seguro. Reemplazado por caos y el único lugar al cuál pertenecer que tiene tacto, carne, imagen y sonido.

Que solo existe por él.

Y Lex tiene miedo de morir de nuevo.

Un gasto de espacio. 

De aliento.

De tiempo.

Un paria en un mundo que nunca ha sido su mundo. Con una Tierra que habla de  cómodos y endebles  balances entre el bien y el mal, de razones y destinos que deben ser llevados a cabo. De sangre que debe ser encauzada en trechos ya demarcado, de dibujos en alguna insípida cueva. De debilidad.

Y Lex no quiere morir. Quiere ser más.

Es solo que no esta seguro de que. 

La voz de tu padre a lo lejos demandando tu presencia en la sala de conferencias.

Jamás lo suficientemente lejos.

Abres la puerta del estudio y el teléfono suena. Preparas un trago de algo que no recuerdas y  quizás una línea o cuatro, a quien le interesa. A lo lejos suena el teléfono nuevamente y que importa. Solo deseas dormir. Sacudir ese sentimiento de impotencia. De haber caído nuevamente, de enfermeras y doctores y cada verdad renegada, cada deseo aplastado, cada maldita esperanza de que quizás todo seria diferente.

... (Con él)

Que dulce. 

~@~@&@~@~

Colgó el teléfono, sintiendo como el auto de Chloe se alejaba de su casa.  Palabras en su mente acerca de la amistad y el vacío provocado por sus propios secretos. 

- _Solo quiero saber que te sucede, porque has estado actuando así. Solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de ser tu amiga._

- _No se trata de eso._

- _¿Y de que se trata?. Porque puedo dejar atrás todas esas veces en que..._

- _Oh, muchas gracias._

- _No te pongas en ese plan, porque ambos sabemos quien va a salir con el puntaje mas bajo._

- _¿Y en eso basas nuestra amistad?._

- _Prefiero basarla en la confianza, pero allá tu. _

- _... No_**, aquí,**_ aquí. Dime, si puedo, porque... _

- _Nunca pretendí..._

- _Pero seguiste haciéndolo. Indagando sobre los papeles de mi adopción. Aun cuando sabias que no debías hacerlo. Aun cuando sabias que era _**mi **_opción. Aun cuando sabias que era _**mi**_ vida. Que _**es **_mi vida._

- _Clark..._

- _Y jamás me perdonare por lo que dije sobre tu madre, Chloe, como jamás me perdonare sobre muchas cosas. Pero eso no cambia los hechos._

- _Que ya no confías. Que quizás nunca has confiado._

- _Que jamás he dejado de quererte... – y Chloe se le queda viendo, tan herida. Porque es la verdad. Solo que no es la que espera. Y es. Todo- porque lo he **aceptado**... pero tu no lo haces... y eso... _

- _¿No puede ser tan terrible, o sí?. No poder hablar, no poder decir lo que sientes, no poder abrir la boca y dejar que todo salga... porque confías en mi, ¿no es así, Clark?... - _silencio... - _eso pensé..._

- _Puedes irte y enojarte, y tirar todas las cosas, y tener esos ataques de furia, que son lugares comunes para todo, siéntete a salvo en ellas. Pero creo, creo que merezco más._

- _¿En serio?._

- _Así es. Y también tu... – minutos pasaron..._

- _... ¿A esto le llamas madurar?- sonrió tibiamente. Pero sonrió. _

- _Quizá por esto se comienza... _

Madurar. Una palabra tan hermosa. Podría refregársela a su padre un par de veces. Y ahí vas de nuevo. Juzgando a los otros como predicas todo el tiempo, nadie debería hacerlo.  Quizás sea confianza, quizá sea fe. Quizá sea Lex. Quizás todo se destruya y es lo más seguro. Pero al menos le debe eso. Al menos eso, puede dárselo.  La única verdad acerca de él.

Que no tiene idea. 

Y Clark quiere**_ morir _**en ese momento. No hay otra opción, no con él, no con ellos. Perderse en la riqueza de su mano recorriendo algo que jamás espero poseer. 

El roce. Su mano en el comienzo de algo terrible. Sabiendo que no habrá lugar seguro en este mundo. Porque todo sabe a algo que lo esta matando.

Bastante parecido al amor. Increíble en su ilusoria magnificencia. 

El roce. 

El amor es solo para humanos.

El roce.

El amor es solo para aquellos que encajan.

El roce.

El sueño es para ilusos.

Y Clark quiere morir. 

(El roce). 

_No llegarás a ningún lugar con los ojos cerrados. _

El roce. 

Clark, escoge. 

Y recuerda la primera vez, después de tanto. En un río. Cayendo. Sabiendo que todo será terrible, sabiendo que era el inicio de algo que no tiene nombre, pero que lo acompañara toda la vida, porque así es su suerte. 

Algo terrible.

Algo como el amor.

Algo como el futuro.

Clark sonríe.

Pero es joven, y no es necesario admitir. 

La textura de la piel bajo su mano, insuflando vida y creando caminos que indicaron el fin de todo. La muerte de todo lo que creyó, todo en lo que confió, todo lo que era seguro. Reemplazado por caos y el único lugar al cuál pertenecer que tiene tacto, carne, imagen y sonido.

Que solo existe por él.

Y Clark quiere morir. Quiere pertenecer a ese instante. El único real para él. 

Un gasto de espacio. 

De aliento.

De tiempo.

Un paria en un mundo que nunca ha sido su mundo. Con una Tierra habla de  cómodos y endebles  balances entre el bien y el mal, de razones y destinos que deben ser llevados a cabo. De sangre que debe ser encauzada en trechos ya demarcados. De debilidad.

Y Clark quiere morir. Quiere ser más.

Es solo que no esta seguro de que tenga el coraje.

O de que su padre lo tenga.

O le interese a Lex. 

Es solo una parte mas, solo una parte más. Dentro de una larga línea de entretenciones en el mundo de los Luthors. Focus. Interés.

Como en ese río, cuando vio el único mundo al que creyó pertenecer. 

(Y lo sabes, lo **sabes**). 

Una diversión, un misterio. Es todo lo que eres.

... ¿Y entonces porque tienes ganas de gritar?. 

La voz de su padre a lo lejos demandando su presencia en la casa, recordándole bajo cual techo y cuáles creencias vive. 

Lo extrañas, el interés, harías cualquier cosa. 

No. ¿Pero no a que?.  Demasiados niveles, demasiados caminos, demasiados sacrificios. 

**_Él. _**

La voz de su padre a lo lejos.

Bajo el sino en el cual ha sido abandonado.

Siempre amándolo.

Siempre.

Jamás lo suficientemente lejos de su corazón. 

A lo lejos, como cada noche. Observa a Lex como ha venido haciéndolo desde hace semanas. Cada noche, tomando algo, gritándole a alguien  o inyectándose algo y quizás seria más fácil observarlo si solo él parara de reír. 

**THE EAR. **

Hay sonidos y una mano sacudiéndolo. Leve sabor a miedo en el aire. Nota con falsa ausencia, el sonido de la bandeja golpeando la pared. Ahí va una buena cosecha. ¿Paraguay?, ¿Indiana?.  Lex extraña su laboratorio. Parpadea un par de veces y es tan hermoso, tanto. Con su rostro contorsionado en shock. EN  SHOCK. Adorable. Pero hay algo que lo esta matando y esa mirada, tan vieja. Tan vieja.

¿Es lo suficientemente tarde para correr?. ¿Sí?.  Ok. 

- ¿Que estas haciendo?- tono duro y, ¿es esa desesperación?. Mas de un deje de ira.  Y Yep, subiendo en la escala de adorable. 

- Oh- rió un poco y movió la cabeza. Wow. Buena idea – Clark, siéntete libre de entrar en mi casa y destruir mis antigüedades. Martha debería estar tan decepcionada. Oh, es cierto. Probablemente no sabe que estas aquí, con el gran  chico malo Luthor.-  drogas de mierda, siempre tornándolo mas y más locuaz y llevando su sentido del sarcasmo a la basura. Mas risa escapando de sus labios. Nota mental: añadir la mirada de culpa en la escala de adorable.

- ¿Que estas haciendo?- repitió.

- Oh, creí que era obvio. Vete de mi casa. No quiero ver tu mentiroso rostro de mierda cerca de mi vida... - silencio... Upss. Por un segundo, nada se movió. Que sorpresa...

- Realmente no quieres decir eso.

- ¿No?.- podría alguien decirle en que conversación esta cada uno. Ayudaría bastante- ¿Cuál fue la parte que tu pequeño campesino cerebro no esta captando?. – Clark volteo un segundo y es... ¿es normal extrañar **tanto**?.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?- Hola, tipo drogado sobre el sofá. Ha, en fin. Mejor ahora que nunca.

- ¿Cuál fue a parte de "rostro mentiroso" que no captaste?.

- Yo nunca... – y baja esos ojos, y la ira es demasiado grande. Se levanto del sofá y se acerco. Clark retrocedió un paso.

- No te atrevas, ¡no te atrevas a mírame a los ojos y decirme... tu, de todas las personas, que problemas...

- ¿Y que hay de tus secretos, Lex?. Que hay de Nixon y... – lo corto.

- ¿Nixon?. ¿Qué?, ¿No te has enterado?. Le dispare frente a tu padre. ¿Crees que Pa Kent este lo suficientemente motivado como para  sacar de una vez por todas su rifle?. A puesto que El Inquisidor... 

- ¡¡Ya basta!!.- Wow. Cara bonita puede mostrar mas de dos emociones. Bien por ti- ¿Qué mierda sucede contigo?.

- Lenguaje, Clark. Martha debería lavarte la boca con jabón. 

- Lex. – Clark siguió como si no hubiera hablado. Que molesto. - ¿Que diablos te sucede?. Has. Por tres semanas has estado evitando a todo el mundo. Lionel Luthor ha llamado a **mi** casa y acosado a mi madre con preguntas. No atiendes llamadas, y no has...

- Y aun no captas el mensaje. Vergüenza debería darte- sonrió y se dirigió al bar. Clark y esos ojos preciosos en su espalda. 

- Ni siquiera... no podías haber dejado... honestamente- Upss. Lex rió con tantas ganas y tanto dolor, y tanta amargura, que quizás... quizás...

- ¿Honestamente?. ¿TU?... no sabes e significado...

- ¿Y TÚ lo sabes?... este... este no eres tu... - lagrimas formándose en esos preciosos ojos. Espera, ¿no había dicho eso antes?.

- ... No tiene idea de quien soy, Clark... –tomo aire. Mala idea- Mira. Estoy borracho. Algo drogado, aunque no realmente. No tengo ni el interés ni las ganas de gastar mi aliento en explicarte. **Tu**, que me hablaste de amistad, **tu**, que me hablaste de confianza**, tu**, que me hablaste de honestidad... **tu**- se acerco amenazante y lo empujo con menos brusquedad de la debida, pero Hey, _heroína._

- ¿Y debo creer que tú lo has sido?- y es otro de esos significativos silencios que no importan una mierda, y Clark lo sabe. Lo que acaba de hacer. Lo que significa. Lo que pesa. Nada.

- Contigo, sí.

- También yo.

- Bueno, ¿acaso **_eso_** no resuelve todo?.

- ... No dejare que...

- No es cosa de dejar, Clark... - y no, no es un tono derrotista lo que se ha apoderado de su voz. Tan malditamente necesitado- solo **_es_** quienes somos.

- Quiero más. 

- También yo. 

Minutos. Horas. Quien sabe. En realidad si, pero... el asunto es que sigue sosteniendo el brandy en la mano, pero de alguna manera, ambos están sentados frente a frente en el estudio, y ni siquiera es culpa de Clark. Es solo Lex, tirándose al vacío una y otra vez. 

¿Realmente creías que seria diferente?. Realmente.

**_Las emociones humanas son una cosa tan flexible. Moldeable y exponencial. Sus posibilidades son innumerables. _**

**_Cállate, Lionel. ¡¡CÁLLATE!!. Esto no es acerca de ti. No lo es. _**

**_Lo que sea que te haga dormir de noche, Lex. ¿Cómo ha estado tu corazón por estos días?. Te he extrañado, hijo. _**

Y es que esos malditos ojos y esa sonrisa, son mejores que cualquier esbozo de calculada emoción por parte de su padre.

¿Así es como termina todo esto?.

- Nunca quise mentirte.

- Me siento honorado. 

- Cállate, Lex.

- ¿O que?.

- ¡¡CÁLLATE!!.- y eso es... no tan inesperado. Clark tomo el vaso de sus manos y lo tiro hacia una dirección indefinida. Lex  se reacomodo en el asiento para ver el espectáculo. Malditas drogas, de estar en su total capacidad, Clark habría tomado su hermoso trasero y corrido hasta Indiana, posiblemente la mejor idea en días.

- Te das cuentas de que puedo pararme y  buscar mas brandy- Wow. Drogas de mierda.

- ... No has dormido en días...

- ¿Qué te dio es impresión?- sonrió.

- Solo... solo lo sé...

- ¿Por qué estas aquí, Clark?... o porque _sigues _aquí?.

- Creí que era obvio...

- Oh...

- Pero no lo es... no lo era, ahora... – Clark movió la cabeza. Lex cerro los ojos. Tanto por el futuro de Norteamérica- has... has estado evitándome y ya no podía, no podía... 

- ¿Podías que?.

- Soportarlo- y cuando Clark levanta la cabeza. Cierra los ojos nuevamente ante esa mirada, porque no es. No es. No ES, maldición.

- Entonces tenemos un gran problema, no es así... 

- ...  Nunca ha sido mi elección...

- Oh, por favor. - lo interrumpió-  Eres todo un hombrecito, Clark. - la **_sonrisa_** en respuesta es... nuevamente la ira se fue apoderando de él y al demonio si estaba medio borracho es... - A menos que haya algo de lo cual no haya sido informado.

- Una o dos cosas... – y de pronto lo noto. Esa falta de.. ¿De que?. ¿De la usual estupidez?, ¿De la usual densa inocencia?, ¿De la imagen de Jonathan en su cabeza?. 

- Pero no vas a hacerlo, así que... esperaba...

- ¿Esperabas que?.- Dios, tan, tan necesitado, Lex.

- Algo mejor... 

- También yo.- y Yep, la verdad duele, ¿y que?. 

- ... ¿Y que harás con eso?- te puedo dar ideas.

- No hablare contigo en este estado.

- O, bueno, disculpa por no haber contribuido a otra tradición de los Kent.- y los párpados pesan. Se levanto y sonrió ante la nada.

- Oh, cállate. Lex.

- Vete de aquí, Clark… no hay **nada** aquí para ti... - y quizás eso debió sonar  mas amargo y menos como una maldita pataleta  de bebe. Pero Hey, depravación del sueño y todo eso. Lo último que oye, es la falta de sonido al golpear el suelo.

Ahora. Eso es distinguido. 

 THE VISION 

Quiero saber a la verdad. 

Sentirla por mis venas, acariciando mis dientes y exhalándose en cada poro. 

Quiero sentir la verdad en mis dedos cuando te toquen, 

(Si me dejas).

Quiero oler la verdad en cada trazo que dibuje con mi lengua. 

Quiero oler la verdad cuando tenga forma y conciencia. 

Quiero saber la verdad en tus labios. 

Si me dejas.  

(La maldad no tiene memoria, Clark. mira en tu corazón, siempre has sabido de lo que eres capaz). 

Mira sus ojos, míralos. Has hecho un desastre tan grande y hermoso. 

Clark cierra los ojos, mueve la cabeza y sonríe. 

Toma a Lex entre sus brazos y lo deposita en la cama.

Y espera.

Espera.

Que la verdad libere a algo.

Camina cada día incompleto. Compartiendo espacios que condenan porque  en ellos no esta él.

¿Creíste que seria diferente?, ¿Creías que serias el hijo que ella siempre deseo?.

Que la verdad comprometa.

No eres mas que una burbuja en este mundo. No perteneces. Incompleto, perdido. Sin él. 

Clark quiere lamer la verdad de sus labios y ofrecerla.

Todo lo que eres, todo por lo que esperaste. Todo. 

Esto. Es. Lo. Que. Eres. 

Tus ojos solo caminan por donde los suyos ven. 

Clark quiere morir sabiendo a ella.

Sabiendo que al menos una vez signifique algo, algo que mate el pasado y los libere de sus propias promesas, algo grande y aterrante, algo que los redima, que los absuelva. Algo que los mate a ambos y los reviva.

Clark quiere morir sabiendo que al menos, algo mas surco sus pulmones, mas allá de los legados de su sangre, los de su padre, los de Lionel, y los propios. 

Si todo no sonara a mentira en sus oídos, lo creería. Y esta empezando a  creer que todo ese bendito positivismo no es mas que un mal efecto de esta pesadilla.

Yep. Eso es. 

Clark quiere tener el valor de caer.

~@~@&@~@~

A Lex le importa una mierda la verdad.

Y no es miedo.

No lo es. 

Y no quiere pensar en caer. No quiere recorrer esos labios cada vez que cierra los ojos. Porque todo cae. Los imperios caen. Y lo que hay entre ellos va a destruir todo en su luminiscencia, y no va a quedar nada del pasado, nada que no sea esto. Nada que no sea él. 

Lex despierta.

Piensa en algún mundo en que nada de lo que le rodea sea el inicio de algo horrible.

Como caer.

Por él.

Sonríe. 

Entonces, Lex. ¿Alguna vez has temido?.

Lo que no puedes controlar. Lo que no puedes resolver, lo que no puedes discernir.

Lo que no puedes dejar de... 

La sensación de ser arrastrado por miles de voces y miles de pasos lo envuelve y ahí esta, en medio del sueño. Esos instantes en que cae; siempre, siempre tan esperanzado en que quizás, solo quizás, haya alguien que logre sacarlo, que logre atraparlo, que logre... Sip. La depravación de sueño e Indiana son una mierda. 

Hay ruidos, pasos en su ¿habitación?, Y el sonido de un teléfono siendo colgado con mas fuerza de la debida, Ok, no es Lionel, una abajo, y mil posibilidades en pie. Nadie puede acusarlo de falta de imaginación. 

Cama. Un peso a su lado y abre los ojos... malditos día después. 

- Se que estas despierto.

- ¿Se supone que eso deba intimidarme?... ¿que haces aquí?, ¿No deberías estar en casa, ordeñando algo?...

- No iré a casa esta noche...

- ...  Oh, Clark, ¿esta es la parte en la cual debo choquearme?. 

- ... Siéntete libre. - y esa voz es... diferente... resoluta... Oh, demonios. Él va a tratar. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Clark?-  se sentó con casi sin dificultad, observando al chico, no, hombre, frente a él, con la vista baja. 

- ¿Por qué...

- ¿Por qué, **_que_**?

- ¿Por qué quieres esto?.

- Quieres que te diga porque quiero saber?. Oh, bueno, empezó el día en que te atropelle con mi Porshe, y luego.

- ¡Oh, deja el sarcasmo barato!.

- Estoy con resaca, Clark. No mi mejor momento. – barato, barato. 

- ... Pregúntame...

- ¿Es todo lo que toma?, Una borrachera, un par de líneas, unas palabras y todo lo que no me has dado en este año y medio me lo entregas ahora.- hay algo malo con esa frase. Luego quizás la analice- ¿Paz y entendimiento para el mundo, Clark?.

- No... no es así.. No es. ¿Un **par **de líneas**?. – **levanto la ceja**- **No sabes, no sabes cuantas veces...

- No me interesa saberlo.

- Una vez me dijiste que contigo no había segundas oportunidades.

- ¿Crees que eso es lo que hago?. Porque la cuenta numérica quizás este _algo_ errada, Clark.

- Quizás  la mía también lo este. Nicodemus, Lex. Club Zero.  

- Puedes quitar el chico de la granja... Clark, realmente sería interesante continuar escuchando tan ingeniosa auto defensa, pero. Ya sabes. No interesado. 

- ¿Por qué, Lex?, tu... – y la mirada se detiene en su rostro. Segundos de reconocimiento, o más bien aceptación recorriendo el rostro de Clark hasta que todo lo que sabe en el aire es esa ansia y todo lo que ve en los ojos de este chico es... no... Clark baja la vista nuevamente, cerrando los ojos brevemente y Lex no siente la soledad, no la siente. Maldición, no. Solo el viento y el espejo en esos ojos. La misma mirada que ve cada día desde hace un año de existencia, y quizás no haya sido solamente él quien haya caído. Y es. – quieres todo... 

- ... También tu... – una de sus manos toma voluntad propia, y quiere tocar y no, no... - nada bueno puede venir de esto... – lo mas honesto que ha sido en años. - ... ¿cuándo te diste cuenta?. Ya sabes, solo por la curiosidad.

- Siempre ha estado ahí... él... – Clark cierra los ojos y quizás sea lo más hermoso que ha visto. Pero Clark es así, exponencial. Intermitente. Inacabable. 

- ¿El que?...

- El hambre. 

- Dime algo que no sepa, dime algo con lo que no conviva cada día, dime algo que sea vasto y signifique algo... 

- ¿Por qué?.

- Porque puedes...

- Nunca he sido diferente de los otros. 

- Y me lo dices ahora- leve rastro de sonrisa. 

- Pero quizás seamos diferentes en todas las cosas correctas... de los demás, de nuestros padres.

- Sostiene ese  positivismo.

- Me conoces- se encogió de hombros con esa dulzura que no debería existir. No debería. Intento sonreír y Lex. Bueno. No. 

- ¿Realmente? .

- Si.- y esa es la verdad. 

Y pasan minutos, tal vez horas, desesperación cortando el aire y la sensación de la perdida, del odio que lo acompañara por siempre, del golpe, de la caída, de esos ojos verdes que atravesaron su mundo vacío, con falsas promesas de diferencia, de grandeza, de significado.

Tú los pusiste ahí, Lex.

Decisiones. Decisiones. Decisiones.

Y va a levantarse, lleno de esa maldita indigencia emocional que lo viene plagando desde hace tres semanas, recordado las balas alcanzando a Clark. Sintiendo el placer.  La sangre corriendo por sus venas, tan vivo. Clark sosteniendo su brazo. Recobrando la vida a su lado, como si ya no hubiera hecho el suficiente daño. 

No estas siendo maduro, Lex.

Oh, vete a la mierda. 

- Te dispare...

- Y me golpeaste con tu auto.

** THE TASTE **

Hay vagas ideas sobre correr. Quizás ir a algún lugar al  cual esta sensación de que definitivamente no sabes una mierda de la vida te deje atrás, o al menos se retrase lo suficiente como para poder levantarse e ir a tomar algo mas fuerte de lo que ha estado tomando estas ultimas tres semanas. Algo como cordura. Algo vasto. 

Y luego todo termina. 

- ... Tu, tu estabas en la lluvia de meteoros. Yo _soy _la lluvia de meteoros. No sé quien soy, no sé lo _que soy_. No sé... 

- ... ¿Qué?... – Oh, bueno.  Enteramente, completamente... 

... Completamente diferente a lo que esperaba y todo lo que ha deseado.

Latidos que son una larga y olvidada memoria en estos momentos. 

- Soy mas fuerte. Más rápido y puedo ver a través de las cosas, como visión de rayos X.  No creo que haya mucho que pueda matarme, tengo terror a las alturas  y a veces despierto en las noches, suspendido en el aire, luego de un buen sueño.- y Oh, eso fue rápido...

- Estas...

- A todo lo que tengas en mente. **_Sí. _**

- Oh... – minutos y Clark mueve la cabeza en lenta negación.

- ¿Oh?... ¿es todo?.

- Si esperabas algo más elocuente... 

- No sé lo que espero, Lex... 

Lex lo sabe. Algo **mejor.** Cierra los ojos un segundo, y es difícil creer que pueda ver todo tan nítidamente con solo esa lámpara prendida. Que en este instante, todo sea tan claro y conciso, y que sepa que al fin, tanto Jonathan como Lionel tienen la razón con respecto a él. 

Algo mejor.

Algo que no eres tu.

Pero, Oh, Dios lo ayude. Quisiera dar. **Dar**. Y que... piensa Lex, piensa. El sentirse así. Amarrado a tan inmenso secreto. El mundo entero es enemigo de Clark. Gobiernos, laboratorios secretos, y el apellido Luthor, que lo desangraría en incontables alientos, haciéndole miles de pruebas y... 

_(No olvides cuanto tiempo lleva engañándote)._

Es el viento allá afuera. Y  lo que él esta ofreciendo, lo que puede o no significar para la vida que les espera. Para _su _vida. Para la tuya. 

Decepción. 

Mentiras.

Encubrimiento.

Destrucción. 

Pero jamás solos. No realmente, y es la maldición de todo esto. Que con él jamás podrás estarlo. Que sin él no hay nada. Y Dios. ¿Porque no pudo ser mas fuerte y evitar todo este momento?, Todas estas emociones, todas estas caretas que se van cayendo. Desnudo en esta cama, en este segundo, sabiendo que no hay como salir de esto. Destino y albedrío. Su padre o Clark. 

- Veo el espejo cada día. Cada minuto. Cada hora. "Nunca digas, nunca digas,  nunca, **_nunca_**digas". "No confíes, no aprietes demasiado, no corras tan fuerte, no veas demasiado fijo". Veo el espejo cada día, Lex. No sé lo que soy, ¡¿no te da eso una mierda de idea de lo que siento?!... – algunas, Clark, algunas. 

Y la necesidad de tomar su mano es casi sobrecogedora.

¿Rehenes de la voluntad de sus padres?. 

Sí, claro, Lex. 

 Ese mismo sentimiento cada día, demacrando la realidad, pintándola de roces breves  y sonrisas furtivas, de deseos escondidos y erecciones que no se van. Esperanzas que no se van, fe que no debía de estar ahí... recuerda, Lex. Recuerda. ****

- ¿Qué es lo que ves?... –  su voz. Rugosa y baja. Áspera. Casi... Clark lo mira, y esos ojos. 

Inesperado, lo ve en su rostro. Ha estado mas de diez minutos en silencio y Clark esta al  otro lado de la habitación. Sin hacer nada. Tan abierto y dañado que es un infarto el notar que aun se sostiene en pie. Pero lo hace, siempre lo hace, lo odia mas por eso. ¿Y que?. Es una mentira, todo eso, lo sabes. Él lo ve, sentado en el suelo contándole de los meteoros, o sentado en la cama,  ahora, hablándole sobre sus reflejos y la adrenalina como única explicación para salvarlos a él y a Earl en esa escalinata. 

- ... No es acerca de ver, Lex... es solo quien soy... – su voz tiembla y Lex también. Todo lo hace,  y no recuerda los insultos que ha escupido en estas ultimas horas. No quiere. Clark sí. Clark si, y eso... no esta seguro de lo que eso significa para él.- Phelan me vio detener un bus y arrojo un generador sobre mi.

- ¿¡Qué!?...

- _Eso, _es lo que tenia sobre mí. _Eso, _es lo que soy... "_nunca digas, nunca digas quien eres. Nunca digas lo que eres. Nunca aprietes, nunca mires, nunca corras_". – y suena tan quebrado. Tanto. Como jamás ha oído a otro ser humano. Como jamás se ha oído a sí mismo, porque quizás nunca ha tenido el poder de vocalizarlo y... no estas cayendo, Lex. Estas **viviendo** ahí. Desde ese río. 

- _..._   

- Me miro en el espejo cada día. Y no sé que encontrare en él... yo... – se deslizo mas que sentarse, desde la cama al piso, y Lex solo se quedo viendo. Extrañamente no extraño, lo reconfortante de esa posición. Genes de la Edad Media o solo evocaciones de la última fiesta a la que asistió. - la primera vez que supe que era diferente. Me escondí debajo de la cama, y mi  padre no pudo sacarme de ahí en horas.

- ¿Qué hiciste?.

- ... ¿Realmente importa?... 

Y eso es. La diferencia. La elección. ¿Qué es lo que importa, Lex?. Lo que levanto,  lo que destruyo, o el chico bajo la cama. 

Y luego sucede. Tanta desesperación. Tanta.

- ... A mi si... - y así debe ser. 

- Cada día es una _mentira._ Quien _soy,_ adonde _voy_. Cada día es un paso tras otro, un paso tras otro. Y hay miles, miles de direcciones que quisiera tomar y sueños que quisiera dejar de soñar y cosas que desearía golpear y el sueño de comprimir algo y no destruirlo;  crear algo que no se base en mentiras y decepciones, sin saber cuando terminara de herir, cuando terminare de dañar y... Cada vez que miro el espejo, es otro reflejo adhiriéndose a mi piel, destrozándome y no cesa nunca, _nunca_. Cada pequeña revelación, cada pequeño miedo, y todo se torna  difuso. Y sonríes, comes, caminas entre ellas, y no eres nada, nadie. Excepto lo que ves en el espejo y todo es negro, todo atrapa, todo es observar el viento sabiendo que no hay nada que pueda limpiarte, y que ni siquiera es tuyo. Que el espejo solo nuestra la mentira que eres y es una tras otras, una tras otra y cuando te das cuenta, no sabes que mierda ves...   pero eres tu... – y Clark esta destruyéndose ahí... un sollozo quiebra el silencio... ¿y que, Lex?. ¿Qué?. _Has _algo. Se levanta de la cama y se sentó junto a él. Sin tocar. Sin tocar. Porque quizás no haya suficiente tiempo como  para esconderlos a ambos. 

Años de sublimación. Extendiéndote frente a ti tan desnudos. Que no importa lo que digas, nunca va a terminar y eso duele, y duele que dañe. Que no puedas pararlo y... eso es. Y estas ahí. Y él sigue llorando. Como lo ha hecho por horas, como lo ha hecho cada día. Y puedes ignorarlo, puedes. Puedes ver tu futuro desplegado frente a ti, lleno de todo contra lo que has luchado, ¿y era necesario poner tanta responsabilidad, tantos altares en su nombre?.  Y quizás lo que sucede es que lo pusiste en los equivocados.

En aquellos en los cuales ni siquiera habrías soñado, poner ofrendas. En aquellos reales y omnipresentes por el resto de tu bendita existencia.

Exponencial.

Como Clark. 

De nuevo. Vodka. Realmente necesaria para dar sentido a toda esta mierda de destinos y traiciones y mentiras y deseos que los rodean. 

Y nada existe fuera de este lugar, este minuto, tan claro y evidente. Nada. Es increíble lo que la costumbre hace con tus sentidos. Como puedes aceptar y anhelar; como te muestra la huida, sabiendo que no la tomaras. Por elección. 

Todo lo que eres. Entorno a él. 

Y es interminable. 

Podrías odiarlo. Si no fuera tan fácil. Podrías.  Pero él no tiene la culpa de lo que eres. 

Realmente no. 

Lex no quiere morir. No puede. No puede rendirse. Ni siquiera es elegante. Es solo que no puede ver.

No puede.

No. 

Llorando a tu lado a través de años de mentiras y dolor. Sin realizar jamás en su inocencia, en su maldita inocencia, la profundidad de su propio odio, de su propio resentimiento, contra sí mismo, contra  él,  empujándolo, obsesionado con el conocimiento, porque esa explicación es más fácil que el decir el porque y si alguien alguna vez vuelve a tratar a Clark como un diota; Odio, a su madre, a su padre, por protegerlo, por dejarlo vivir,  por los secretos y los silencios, por las miradas compasivas y las galletas con leche que lo curan todo excepto lo que es, quien es; a los demás, a cada pregunta, a cada aliento, a cada disculpa por ser quien es, a cada culpa alimentada por noches insomnes y la incertidumbre de no saber la razón, no saber los caminos, no saber que demonios hacer aquí. Y es la maldita adolescencia en extremo, y mucho más. Mucho. Algo que ni siquiera Lex puede llegar a comprender. Pero que quizás sea quien llegue mas cerca. Y quizás por eso él este aquí. Y no te engañes de nuevo, Lex. No lo hagas. 

Sabes porque él esta aquí. Y el coraje, la estupidez. La... 

- Sabia que era diferente, pero el día en que tu... fue cuando lo supe**... – **esos ojos que solo se enfocan en ti. 

- ... Debieron haberte preparado.- esos pasos que no hacen mas que condenarlo hacia tu camino. ¿Para esto caíste desde el cielo?. Que dulce, Lex. Realmente. 

- Bueno, esa _quizás_ haya sido una buena idea.- piel que llama. Es quienes son. Para bien o mal. Es lo que tienen. 

Y él sabe; que Clark lo sabe, ¿y cuantos años tiene?. Se ha mantenido en silencio, ha hecho preguntas, ha dicho todo lo que tenia que decir: 

- ...  Nunca dije gracias... por nada. Asumí tanto contigo. Con lo que había... – y el pasado en esa frase duele. 

- Nunca las espere. No de ti... nunca fue necesario...

Tanta mentira. 

Podrías destruirlo si te apeteciera. Pero ya has dicho un par de cosas y sigue aquí, y te preguntas como demonios le importas. 

- Siempre lo fue. Siempre lo es. Siempre lo será. Estar contigo fue... no recuerdo... no sé que más he hecho. Y tu... 

- Ni siquiera podrías imaginar lo que **_yo_**he hecho. 

- Tengo algunas ideas... – acaricio su cabello, notando por primera vez que tiene a Clark casi apresado mas que abrazado. No quiere dejarlo ir. ¿Y no es ese el meollo del asunto?. Para ser una despedida amarga, esta hace rato, tomando otro vuelo. 

- Nunca llamaste... no después de Nixon... no por mi padre.- ¿y eso tiene que ver con todo porque... ?. 

- Mi padre no me dejó.

- Oh, por **_Dios_**, Clark...

- Tu Dios, Lex. No el mío.

- ¿Y eso debe tener algún sentido?... – le sonrió. 

- No.. Yo... Nunca he dicho gracias por nada.- tan joven. 

- Nunca las pedí...

- ... Crees que eso debiera importarme... estamos unidos por las fallas de nuestros padres, por las nuestras... por la necesidad de pertenecer...

- Nunca lo haremos.

- Y uno pensaría que después de varios años en este mundo, nuestro inconsciente lo entendería- sonrieron. 

Pasan los minutos, y pasan las vidas. Y Clark solo esta ahí, con el rostro desencajado, y te preguntas, porque demonios no terminas de una vez. Deben ser las drogas. Debe ser el sueño. 

Debe ser el roce. 

O quizás estés demasiado sobrio y esa maldita conciencia después de que casi matas a Martha, este carcomiéndote.

- Nunca... nunca vi...  – toma un respiro y voltea hacia ti y es...

- ... Nada puede matarme.

- No tienes que... - Dios santo, este chico. 

- Excepto por los meteoritos- finaliza sin oírte siquiera. Oh, Lex, se real. ¿Realmente quieres ser escuchado?. 

- Dios, Clark, ¿tienes idea de lo que estas **_haciendo_**?-  él lo sabe, Lex. Eres tu quien tiene miedo de la respuesta, porque quizás los altares y las esperanzas y las expectativas... Siempre fueron las correctas. Y eso.. 

- ¿Qué es lo que ves en el espejo, Clark?.

- Quizás algo no tan diferente de lo que haz visto toda la vida. – susurro. 

- ... No sabes quien soy.- no sabes lo que puedo hacer con esto. No sabes lo que puede sucederte. No sabes... 

- En mi corazón... si... - y tiene que reír un poco, porque... – nunca he dicho que sea algo bueno. 

- Si... - mueve a cabeza porque... Jesús... a su lado... - ¿por qué haces _esto_?.

- Creí que era obvio... – Clark sonrió algo... - no eres el único que ha estado en menos que perfectas condiciones emocionales estas semanas, Lex... y quizás no seas el único que quiere todo... – no todo es acerca de, bla. Bla. 

- Soy hijo único y en casos de peculiaridad quizás tenga una o dos cosas que decir... pero creo...  – Dios, Clark, no digas _eso._

- ... Tus moretones no duran, las heridas sanan más rápido de lo normal... tienes mayor fuerza física de lo que un humano  debería... 

- Oh, gracias, Clark. Pero que puedo decir, Smallville patea mi trasero a diario. 

- De nada.- otra sonrisa.- Lex tu... aun no haz salido corriendo...

- Solo estoy esperado que des la vuelta. - un segundo más allá de lo debido hasta que Clark capta la broma. Dios, este chico. ¿Y que demonios paso con todo lo que tenía atascado allí adentro?... todo es culpa de Clark. - ¿Crees que debería sentirme asustado, Clark?.

- No...

- Tampoco yo.

- No será así con el resto.

- No tengo planeado salir en CNN esta semana... – malditas resacas, su sentido del humor es una mierda por estos días. 

Y quizás sean respuestas estúpidas y preguntas igualmente sin punto, pero es el aquí, y es el ahora, y quizás este nuevamente notando, cuan hombre Clark es aunque no sea humano, y comentarios sexistas sean maldecidos. 

- Cuando dejaste de... la nuestra nunca ha sido una amistad de las más normales. 

- Sí, bueno...

- Porque nunca ha sido una amistad... - y sí, hombre. Lex quiere correr hacia alguna cueva, y quizás no salir por un tiempo o dos. O solo escuchar  y... no. No.

- No somos dos de las más normales personas de este mundo.- y ahí esta la posibilidad de que Clark  salga de esto y que no los entierre mas profundo y de que... Jesús.

- No...

- ¿No que?- y sonríe porque puede. Porque mierda si va a mostrar el terror que lo consume. Es un Luthor ante todo. Ambos, los hijos de sus padres, siempre esperando la aprobación. No importa que uno sea un extra terrestre y el otro un mutante. Ambos. Unidos. Fundidos en sus destinos; tan entremezclados que... Porque si esto es lo que queda...  sí sus latidos... no. 

- Soy joven, y generalmente estúpido y... lo primero que pienso al despertar  es... - Lana estará complacida. No corras, Lex. No lo hagas aun no-   **_estas en cada lugar.- _**y eso es... destruye todo. 

- No Clark, esto no es... – el nudo en su garganta e intenta levantarse, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, pero Clark solo lo observa y se limpia las lagrimas con la manga derecha y eso es... se sienta nuevamente a su pesar. Realmente. A su pesar. 

- Esto es lo que soy... cuando... cuando supe... que jamás podría estar con Lana. Mi fantasía de una vida normal, de un mundo en el cual podía encajar... yo... pero querías saber el porqué... y es... – Lex no quiso pararse, para que. 

- Han pasado muchas cosas por nuestras cabezas estas semanas. Quizá... 

- ... No creo que pueda lograrlo sin ti.- susurro y Lex tomo aire lentamente. Todo lo que deseabas, cuando ni siquiera tenias nombre para definirlo; con este chico, ofreciendo sus verdades, tan fáciles, fáciles en formas para las cuales nadie jamás ha inventado revelación alguna. 

- También eres...

- Sabes que no es... no es a eso a lo que me refiero, Lex. - lo miro. Realmente miro. Y quizás nunca nadie ha estado listo para una conversación como esta. Porque aunque lo haya querido, lo haya deseado, jamás nadie le dio todo.

- Quieres todo.

- También tu... lo que siento. Lo que soy.

- Eres tan estúpidamente **_joven_**, Clark y esto... 

- ¡¿Dime cuando eso te ha detenido alguna vez?!, ¡¿Mírame a los ojos y dime que esto no existe, que esto no es, que es igual a cada día y a cada persona?!... – pasan minutos antes de que Clark habrá la boca de nuevo- recuerdo... recuerdo cuando era pequeño... he, he estado soñando, estos días, yo... y – y Lex cierra los ojos. Gracias señor, gracias. Muchas mierdas de gracias. Una vez que intento hacer... sí, claro – recuerdo ese instante, ahora... ese instante de tranquilidad... de pertenecer, y me doy cuenta de que he estado tratando de replicarlo toda mi vida, y tu eres lo que... y no eres una parte, eres... – su mano a un aliento de tu rostro. Hora de levantarse y correr, pequeño Lex. 

- ¡No!... – se levanto. Y Clark lo siguió. Viéndolo en tus ojos. Él esta viéndolo. Viéndolo,  viéndolo en tus ojos.

- Y creí...

- ¡Cállate!. 

- Y creí, - continuo tan calmado, excepto por sus ojos- creí que era ese instante, de estar en la cocina, esa primera vez que estuve ahí, tomando leche y viendo a mis padres. Pero no, no es, no era, me persigue ada noche.

- No sé a que te refieres y no me interesa. 

- Lo sabes, lo **_sabes. _**Todo es por eso, ¿no es así?. – se acerco con fiereza y hasta ese momento, Lex jamás había sentido miedo- Sueño cada noche contigo. Me levanto y tu presencia me acompaña. Camino y todo lo que veo es tu sombra; quedo parado en las calles y todo lo que oigo es el murmullo de tu piel llamándome... igual que ese día. Igual que en ese instante.

- ¿Quién eres?.

- Tuyo.

- Esto no es uno de tantos clichés, Clark. Esto traerá repercusiones y... – no supo cuando comenzó a retroceder, y él lo sabe, lo sabe, lo ve. Lex no retrocede, Lex **_jamás _**retrocede. 

- Recuerdo cada vez que rozo tu piel. Cada vez que la brisa me envuelve, es tu voz...

- No hará ningún bien.- ¿cuándo se aproximo tanto?. 

- Me pierdo en ti. – y es... 

Es el roce. Tu piel bajo sus dedos. Y tu alma lo evoca cada día, cada instante, cada hora. Aun cuando tu cuerpo lo reniegue. Y puedes correr. Puedes elegir los destinos que desees, puedes tenerlo todo. Todo. Excepto esto. 

Clark te abraza e impide cualquier movimiento. Y luchas, y pateas y entiendes que nunca hubo otro lugar para ti, que nunca funciono, que no importa lo que seas (el único foco de las miradas de tu padre. Siempre.).

Siempre, siempre.

Y nunca hubo necesidad de muertes ni guerras ni llamadas de alguna estación de policías o LexCorp o Victoria. Ni siquiera Lilian.  Incuestionable sobre ti, obsesionante; tu padre deslizando roces igual que Lucas, intentando borrar lo imborrable y las emociones son tan flexibles y no tienen memoria, y, y, y nunca debiste dejar de creer, y quieres volar y le insultas mientras Clark  se funde contra ti y no haya nada que hacer, nada;  y deseas que tu padre halla ganado, porque esta alternativa no tiene nombre y no paras de desear el ser algo irrebatible;  Eres el hijo de tu padre, el hijo que siempre deseo  y ahora entiendes el significado de sus dedos sobre tu mejilla. La insistencia primaria de dejar huella. Tan **débil**, tan **estúpido.** Inservible.

Tan claro y evidente. _(La forma en que te miró aquella vez, la forma en que sus labios son el primer recuerdo, auditivo y penitente). _

Lionel, tratando de borrar con sus lecciones y sus caricias y su sonrisa, tan desesperado, ahora lo ves, tan desesperado, tanto. Y pateas, y Clark te atrapa, siempre lo hace, y algún día, algún día... y él lo hizo, te desafió cada día con sus lecciones, devorándote desde adentro, tratando de imprimir su marca en ti, tratando de envolverte, de poseerte _(es solo un pobre campesino, Lex, puedo darte tanto mas que él),_ para cuando no estas, porque él sabia, él sabia, que nunca, nunca, pero el debía luchar, él... 

Interminable_. (La forma en que sus ojos devoró tus latidos, la forma en que su sonrisa te hace perder el aliento cada maldita vez)._

Y sigues peleando, sigues moviéndote, hasta que sientes tu voz, **_Shh,   Lex, todo estará bien. No voy a herirte, no voy a traicionarte, nunca voy a dejarte solo, no voy a dejar que nada se interponga entre nosotros_**, y ríes, Dios, te ríes; todas mentiras, todas. Y quieres creer, Dios, quieres creer. Y él lo sabía, que jamás serías suyo, y todo este tiempo, todo, papi siempre supo como amarte, pero nunca fue suficiente, nunca, no para ti, porque el roce siempre estuvo ahí y tu siempre quieres mas, y, y,  y Lucas, Lucas también estuvo ahí, y lo recuerdas en la noche, mirándote,_ (¿por qué no puedes matarlo, Lex?. Yo podría darte todo. Esta en nuestra sangre y solo sabes a cenizas)_. 

Exponencial. _(La forma en que tu oído acaricia sus palabras, la forma en que agacha la cabeza, la forma en que cree sus propias mentiras). _

Y, por cierto, Lex, ¿Dónde quedaron aquellas frases sobre libre albedrío y voluntad sobre destinos?. 

Si. Eso. 

Como si fuera tan fácil, como si, como si pudieras hacerlo, como si tuvieras el poder, pero lo tienes, y las manos de tu padre, la voz de Lucas, el jardín de tu madre, y no recuerdas cuando empezaste a llorar. No recuerdas. Solo los breves toques de tu padre en la mejilla, ¿así se siente la esperanza Lionel?. Aun inconscientemente, él lo sabe,  algo, todo, nada. Lo único, sobre lo cual jamás ha tenido poder alguno. Igual que tu.

Y eres más. Mas de todo. 

Estas cubierto de él. Es todo lo que ves. (La forma en que te amoldas a su piel, la forma en que él lo hace). 

Removiéndote. 

El roce en sus manos. El roce en tu cuerpo. El roce, cristalino entre tus dedos. Con tu alma decadente y  tu corazón decadente y tus ojos decadentes y Clark diciéndote palabras que jamás en tu vida vas a oír porque es todo. Son todo. Y eso. Eso te hace claro, evidente. Te hace vivo.

Y es interminable.

Y te mata desde adentro.

Y es el fin. 

- _Clark_... - dice, y el tono de su propia voz, no es algo que haya oído nunca y Clark se queda viendo como si el cielo se hubiera resquebrajado ante sus pies. Solo por él.  Es verdad. ¿Debería sentirse así la victoria?. 

- Quiero saber la verdad. Quiero tocarla. Cuando rememoro... mi felicidad, mi sonrisa en esa cocina...  no es por ellos... cuando pienso en mi hogar, cuando pienso en mis razones, cuando murmuro a la pertenencia. Pienso en ti.  

Es solo un pobre campesino.

Y sabes a cenizas. 

Respiras en ese puente y la verdad esta matándose de la risa frente a ti. 

Y quieres **_saber_** a la verdad. Devorarla. 

Y es todo. 

THE TOUCH 

Y cuando Lex se rinde, es solo calidez y reunión. Años de desconexión interponiéndose entre ellos. Todo tiene un destino. Todo tiene una razón. ¿Debería rendirse para siempre y dejar de hacer lo que ha llevado haciendo toda la vida?. 

Batallas erradas. Todas.

El tacto duele. Y el sabor embriaga. Borracho en piel y sexo, encima de Clark, sobre una alfombra barroca y un par de labios que significan la vida. 

Sus manos en ese cabello. La reconexión es violenta, postergada tras meses de incertidumbres, engaños y años de decadencia. 

Meses sin reconocer el tiempo que tomó el caer en ese laberinto que es el anhelo de la ausencia.  Porque era más fácil. Porque era más suya. Porque es todo lo que no conoce.

Y encuentra su boca, dándose cuenta de que esta murmurando una y otra vez  sobre ella.

 **_No tengo miedo. _**

Tantos años y tantas formas, y tantos días, y tantas bocas. Solo para saber lo irrefrenable. 

Destino. 

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Clark?. 

- No puede ser contenido. - Jesús. ¿Realmente cree que eso es un argumento?. Lo peor es que es serio. No pudo evitar reír. Tan amargo. 

- No tienes idea en lo que estas involucrándote.- tiro de ese cabello sin notar la fuerza. Clark tampoco y eso lo enfureció aun más.

- Tampoco tu... No quiero. No quiero estar en algún muro de alguna tribu con visiones baratas acerca de un mundo del cual no saben nada pero que intentan explicar. No quiero vivir en blanco y negro... no  quiero que mis acciones se reduzcan a un destino que no tiene mas nombre que el conocido. – _tampoco yo lo quería._

- ... ¿Y eso debería valerlo todo?- dice, mientras desabrocha los jeans...

- Es todo lo que tenemos.

- Dios. Espero que no, yo... quizás no sea- _Jesús. _Lucas estaba errado, no es a cenizas a lo que sabes-  capaz de dejarte ir.

- Nunca he estado en otra parte.

- Tal vez solo sea un amor adolescente.

- Tal vez debieras callarte y terminar de sacarme los jeans.

- ¿No estamos muy confiados?- no puede evitar reír. 

- ¿Llamas a esto ser confiado?.

- Llamo a esto estar caliente.

- ¿Y es todo lo que es?... – fácil.

- No. 

- Para mí tampoco... quizás sea yo quien no te deje ir...

- No estoy corriendo... -  nada puede detener la risa porque... sí, esta la religión, y esta Clark y... 

Y luego es solo piel. 

Horas recomponiendo caminos entre ellos y algo para lo cual no hay definición porque no la necesitan. Esto es lo que causa guerras, piensa Lex, en algún borracho momento. Esto es... 

Promesas que nadie jamás ha podido cumplir.

Promesas que ni siquiera podrán ser rotas con la muerte. 

Solo palabras en silencio.  

Y luego solo es uñas en una espalda que no sangra y moretones que sanan más rápido que lo debido.

Teléfonos que suenan a elecciones que se ciernen y acompañan. 

Pero esta Clark.

Aquí.

Contigo.

Y no es suficiente.

Para ninguno.

Es el precio.

¿Y que?. 

- Te siento aquí. Cada día.- señala su pecho con su... en su mano y es.. Dios.-  Es... como si estuvieras bajo mi piel.

- He leído eso en algún lado.

- También lo estaba pensado- sonrió y...

- No dejaran que hagamos esto.

- Solo me interesa que **_tu,_** nos dejes...

- No seas estúpido, Clark.

- No seas obtuso...  

- Estoy tratando de... – y no, no es miedo lo que oye en su voz. Y no, Dios, Clark tiene las manos más suaves... - Me estas dando todo... – dice prosaicamente, pero Clark sabe- nunca vas a poder borrarlo. Nunca vas a poder tenerlo de vuelta.- sus dedos están cubiertos de lubricante y Clark suspira. Tan, tan hermoso. Suyo. No quiere pensar en cuando dejara de serlo, no quiere pensar que va ha hacer consigo mismo porque... retribución, ¿cierto?. Clark ha hecho un trato (que Luthor de su parte) por esto. Y como él. No hace tratos por menos.  Como si tuviera de que preocuparse. 

- Tampoco tu. 

- No te dejare ir. No puedes... - dice al empujar por primera vez, y no hay palabras para la sensación. Hogar. Mientras pueda tenerte. Mientras pueda mantenerte vivo. Mientras pueda recordarte. 

- Tuyo... 

Y es lo último que recuerda en esa vorágine porque todo tiene un precio y el miedo de años no cubre ni acompaña. No alcanza, para lo que es, lo que son.

_La forma en que se siente bajo tu cuerpo. _

Y trata de pensar en algún mundo, en algún universo, en alguna vida. 

La forma en que su piel huele, la forma en que sus pupilas se dilatan en cada toque, en cada milímetro conquistado. 

Un lugar en donde no se quemen los altares y no se destruyan los horizontes.

La forma en que se mueve contra ti, encajando en cada curva, cada  hueso, cada músculo, reclamando. La forma en que su lengua borra cada uno de tus pasos, la forma en que abraza tus deseos.

Y él no esta, no esta asustado. 

Trata de pensar en algún lugar en donde todo esto no sea el comienzo de algo terrible, de algo que jamás deje de crecer, de algo que alcance. En algún lugar en donde no haya nada que tenga que caer. 

_La forma en que su mano besa y sus pestañas acompañan cada latido, rociando de estremecimientos su estómago_. 

Lex no puede dejar de morir. No hay otra opción, no con él, no con ellos. Perderse en la riqueza de su piel siendo cubierta, recorrida por algo que jamás espero poseer. 

La forma en que sus gemidos se acoplan a los suyos, reacción y respuesta. Sin interrogantes, sin contemplaciones. 

Y no quieres hacer nada. 

(Haré que todo este mundo brille para ti).

Y no quieres sentir.

(Sus manos, tan cálidas). 

Y Lex quiere morir. Convertirse en algo **evidente.**

_La forma en que sus ojos son el fin de cualquier medio. _

Él es todo. Siempre. De una forma para la cual no hay definición. No la hay, maldición.

_La forma en que sus ojos saben y sus latidos muerden. _

Borrando todo. 

Él no puede vivir con esto.

No puede. 

Borrando todo.

Excepto el foco todo lo que eres, toda tu maldecida esencia... de lo que eres, de quien eres, de quien nunca serás. Sobre su espíritu. 

Siempre ahí.  Siempre.

Sin lugar al cual escapar.

La verdad no puede ser contenida y no hay pesadillas a las cuales recurrir.

El roce. Su mano en el comienzo de algo terrible. Sabiendo que no habrá lugar seguro en este mundo. Porque todo sabe a algo que los esta matando.

Y el no sabe el nombre para esto, maldición, no lo sabe. 

Sin parecido alguno a nada que haya tocado, nada que haya sentido. Más vasto que la obsesión.  Increíble en su ilusoria magnificencia. 

Lo que temes.

Lo que crees. 

El roce. 

El amor es solo para humanos.

El roce.

El amor es solo la necesidad de los débiles. 

El roce.

El sueño es solo ilusión.

El roce.

Abre los ojos, Alexander. 

Y Lex no puede dejar de morir. Deseando vanamente que no sea el inicio de algo terrible. Deseando que no sea el inicio de algo que  los mate a ambos. Y lo último, lo último que oye antes de caer en el sueño, es la piel de Clark adhiriéndose a suya. 

Ya empezó. 

FIN. 

Para quienes no lo vieron. Fic Inspirado en aquélla escena de LINAJE, en la cual Clark y Lex están en el auto, justo cuando ocurre la lluvia de meteoros y Clark   niño voltea, le sonríe, y... Yep... Lex medio inconsciente sonríe de vuelta. 

**_Inicio. 9 de marzo del 2003._**

**_Finalización. 6 de abril del 2003. _**

****


End file.
